Dulce ilusión
by Dameherzen
Summary: Ivan nos relata el cómo logró enamorar a Yao, aunque el final de su relato puede llegar a ser un poco inesperado, ¿Realmente consiguió su amor?


Mi nombre es Ivan, y debo confesar que hace poco fue un día muy importante además de maravilloso para mí, aunque el decir esto me hace sentir un poco avergonzado. Y es que luego de tanto tiempo, por fin conseguí una cita con el pequeño Yao.

Lo volveré a decir, es maravilloso, el conseguir esto y también a él. Es tan lindo y adorable, hizo muy bien en aceptarme. Aunque, no fue tan fácil… Primero el pequeño Yao con suerte me dirigía la mirada, y no solo él, creo que a veces puedo parecer muy extraño y hasta aterrador en comparación al resto de los chicos de mi clase. Pero, los comentarios a mis espaldas ya no me importan, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron. Ahora que tengo mi dulce girasol para mí, ya nada más tiene importancia.

.

.

.

Hoy, cuando me dirigía a la cita no sabía muy bien lo que debía de hacer. Creí que sería bueno tal vez llevarle un regalo, pues me gusta bastante verlo sonreír. Pero, luego pensé que podría parecerle muy apresurado… ¿O debí llevarle algo de todos modos? Me parece que no comprendo muy bien esto de las citas.

Nos juntamos en una plaza normal. Espero no haber tardado mucho, pues cuando llegué, ¡Él ya estaba ahí! Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso, supongo que era normal ya que tampoco había tenido una cita en una ocasión anterior, y como oficialmente aun no somos pareja, no me quería arriesgar a perderlo.

-¡Yao! ¿Has esperado mucho?- Fue lo primero que logré decir en cuanto notó mi presencia. Noté como este había bajado levemente la mirada para luego observarme de modo tranquilizador.

-Descuida, acabo de llegar-aru.- Me aseguró. Su acento me parecía tan lindo… Me le acerqué y le abracé sonriendo de lado a lado, no sé por cuanto habrá durado eso, o si tal vez no fue correcto, pero tras un rato me apartó. De todos modos, no le tomé mucha importancia, ahora iba a venir la parte difícil, había planeado con cuidado muchas alternativas y aun así no estaba seguro de donde llevarle.

-Mh… Yao, ¿Qué tal…Qué tal si vamos al zoológico?...-

…

…

…

En cuanto se lo propuse me arrepentí, por un momento me sentí bastante pesimista. Pero, al verlo cual niño en navidad, supe que fue una buena elección. Sus bellos ojos desprendían una enorme felicidad, y me complacía enormemente.

Durante el paseo por el zoológico, nos regalaron unos globos con estampados de animales. Yo tenía entendido que Yao tenía una cierta fascinación por los pandas, pero se animó con su globo de jirafa, también le gustó el mío de oso polar. Fue bastante fácil notar que su verdadera fascinación en sí eran los animales.

-¡Es realmente lindo-aru!- Repetía constantemente.

-Me alegra en verdad que te guste, pequeño Yao.- Le respondía yo.

Había un evento con focas, y decidimos ir a verlo. Mientras yo pensaba en qué lado estaba, Yao me tomó con una de sus finas manos y me guío. Creo… Creo que me ruboricé en ese entonces, y agradecí que no lo haya notado. Aun no empezaba el evento, pero ya la mayor parte de los asientos estaban ocupados ¡Me alegra mucho que la gente pueda ser tan buena a veces! Fue tan solo cosa de pedirles "amablemente" que nos dieran un lugar y al final nos ganamos los mejores asientos. El evento fue maravilloso, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuve observando al joven sentado muy cerca de mí quién no dejaba de emocionarse por lo más mínimo.

Quedaban algunas horas para que el zoológico cerrara, pero decidimos irnos. De todos modos ya lo habíamos visto en su totalidad. Creo que había visitado con mis hermanas este lugar anteriormente, pero estoy seguro que nunca antes lo había disfrutado tanto como lo hice con el pequeño Yao. En verdad estoy muy feliz.

En el regreso corría un fuerte viento, y como yo por costumbre estaba mucho más abrigado que él, le ofrecí mi abrigo; se veía demasiado lindo, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas cuando a mí un poco más abajo de la cadera, y también le sobraba mucho de las mangas. Para huir un rato del clima, nos metimos a una cafetería. Yao pidió una tasa de té y yo un café, aunque si de pasar frío trata,personalmente prefiero abastecerme con vodka, pero no quería que pensara mal de mí.

-¿Y recuerdas cómo dejó que le alimentásemos-aru?- Preguntó sonriendo dulcemente mientras charlábamos sobre lo que hicimos en el zoológico.

-Da ~ Pero yo creo que disfrutó más que Yao le alimentara- Le devolví la misma clase de sonrisa, y noté como esta vez no se sentía incómodo por ello.

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo todo el día-aru. Yo mismo tengo algunas mascotas, pero no creo que sea lo mismo- aru.- Comentó apoyándose en la mesa.

-Tal vez no puedas todo el día, pero podemos disfrutar de hacerlo un poco más.- Le sugerí.

-¿Eh? Pero no podemos volver al zoológico. La entrada tampoco es muy barata que digamos-aru.- Hizo un pequeño puchera.

-No me refiero a eso, aunque si quieres volver yo pagaré tu entrada.- Le aseguré volviendo a sonreír.- Pero, yo me refería a los patos que hay en el estanque del parque. No sé si se sienta lo mismo….-

-¿No se habrán ido a causa del clima?.- Preguntó mostrando cierta ansiedad.

-Habría que averiguar.- Le di un último sorbo a mi café, creo que Yao también se había terminado el té, porque en cuanto dejé la taza él se puso de pie, se arregló mi chaqueta y me esperó.

Seguía haciendo frío en cuanto salimos, pero el viento ya no era muy fuerte. Me iba a llevar las manos al bolsillo para verificar si aun me quedaba un poco de migajas de pan en la bolsa con la que alimentamos a algunos animales en el zoológico, pero rápidamente me llevé la sorpresa de recordar que no la traía puesta. Sonreí para mí silencio, no sé si Yao lo notó.

Al llegar nos sentamos en una banca bajo un árbol de flores blancas, este estaba en frente del estanque, le dije a Yao que revisara el bolsillo, en donde efectivamente quedaban un trozo de pan con sus debidas migajas. Él me dio un trozo para que yo también participase, pero en un principio ninguno se acercaba, tomaron confianza de ambos cuando Yao los atrajo, la mayoría preferían estar con él, pero al final los atrajo para que también fuesen conmigo. Es… tan dulce… 

Si viviese más cerca le hubiese podido acompañar hasta su propia casa, pero ahora debía conformarme con llevarle a esperar el tren. Primero fue el abrazarle, luego el tomar sus delicadas manos, pero ahora… ahora pensaba como sería el tocar sus labios con los propios. Una vez mi hermana menor me besó ( a la fuerza) , pero dudo que sea lo mismo que dar uno a quién amas en verdad, o más bien, uno de Yao; con sus finos labios, tan delgados, tiernos y lindos…

Al final debí esperar unas cuantas citas más para conseguirlo, porque.. ¡Sí! Yao aceptó tener una conmigo una segunda vez, y luego una tercera ocasión y otra… y otra… hasta que nos volvimos una pareja oficial.

Yao e Ivan… Fuimos una pareja perfecta diría yo, o tal vez, me sentí seguramente más feliz que todos los demás. Supongo que muchos desearían tener a Yao en sus brazos, pero entre los míos es en donde cabe perfectamente.

Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, demasiado al que yo estimaba y no podía estar más agradecido que eso. Pero luego de un año…

-"Yao.. Te amo… Te amo y quisiera decírtelo mil veces una y otra vez. Yao… Yao… En verdad adoro tu nombre; adoro tu rostro, tus manos, tu cuerpo en general; amo todo lo que seas tú, te necesito para mí, solo deberías pertenecer a mis brazos y a mis labios, a nadie y absolutamente, nadie más."-

Cuantas cosas no desearía poder decirle, o continuar diciéndole.

Luego de un año en relación, él no me dejo… más bien…la muerte me lo arrebató. Todo se perdió, ya no le vería, ya no volvería nunca más. Nunca tuve tanto dolor en mi corazón, porque corazón ya no tenía, y tal vez, nunca lo tuve. No, en realidad mi corazón pertenecía a Yao, su vida me pertenecía, y cuando se fue, también se llevó la mía. Lo repetiría cuantas veces fuese necesario, hasta que todo el mundo comprendiese que Wang Yao pertenece a mí, Ivan Braginski.

¿Ahora cuál es mi razón para levantarme? ¿Para sonreír? ¿Para respirar? He olvidado el como realizaba todo esto antes de conocerle, antes de atesorarlo y quererle de esa manera. Y, eso seguramente porque siempre le pertenecí a él y él a mí, a pesar de habernos encontrado años después.

Incluso pudiendo estar de pie junto a su tumba, me veo dentro de ella, no logro comprender si estoy realmente sentado, recostado, parado; vivo, muerto… Tampoco deseaba saberlo, y aun así finalmente lo comprendí y superé. Aprendí como vivir con la sombra de su recuerdo, con sus ya frecuentes sonrisas en mi cabeza, y continué avanzando por inercia_._

Maldigo su accidente… No, en realidad fue causa natural, eso encajaría mejor. Puede que se haya suicidado, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Lo que realmente sucedió, es qué se trató de un asesinato ¿Y el homicida? Quién lleva la palabra en estos momentos. Porque solo yo le pude haber arrebatado la vida, eliminarlo del papel y quemar sus recuerdos. Ya que, a final de cuentas, no soportaba tener que _mirarle de lejos… y lejos encontrarlo…_

_.-. _

_. _

_. _

_._

Ivan tachó todo el último párrafo escrito, y fue quitando hasta la parte en que el asiático fallecía, porque en verdad, aunque fuese el único modo de sacarlo de su vida, no lograba aceptarlo. Sonrió con amargura a su nuevo texto creado, pasó de los poemas, rimas o rellenar su cuaderno con el nombre ajeno, a entretener su mente por algo más creativo. Finalmente decidió arrugar las hojas por completo, y tal vez luego desecharía el cuaderno…

Había sonado el timbre de recreo, más sin embargo, el ruso permaneció en el último asiento del salón, observando melancólicamente por la ventana, manteniendo una sutil sonrisa la cuál carecía de humor. Su atención principal, era un joven de facciones delicadas; cabello largo, manos finas, y un peculiar acento. Y lo peor de todo, es que seguía siendo su atracción principal de todos los días; ayer, pasado, la de hace un mes… y la de hace un año, cuando le conoció…

_-.-_

_**¡Hola! xD Hace tiempo deseaba escribir un fanfic RoChu, y espero no ser odiada por el final de mi primer fic de esta pareja xD :c (?)Pero.. no pude evitarlo, la idea surgió de la nada :C Aunque, tal vez haya resultado un poco confuso, espero que lo hayan entendido y cualquier cosa, no duden en preguntar. \o/**_


End file.
